


风花雪月脑洞·短篇集合

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: 各种风花雪月的记梗、脑洞、短打、存档。CP不定（目前都是修伯特x菲尔），甜虐不定，更新时间不定。（20200430）因为出现了车，改了一下等级我觉得这完全可以改名为修菲短篇脑洞集合了……1：修伯特x菲尔的七平paro（记梗，虐）2：超有病的修伯特x菲尔短打（搞笑，甜）3：今天也在缺德虐菲尔（记梗，虐）4：最好的礼物（20200417修伯特生贺，有车，甜）5：那一夜的他们（20200430菲尔生贺，甜，甜死了）





	1. 修伯特x菲尔的七平paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下班路上随机播放到SH的《磔刑の圣女》，突然就觉得很适合拿来搞个paro【。  
修伯特代入咩鲁，菲尔代入莎白。致郁向BE预警。  
因为只是个paro梗不会写成全文就随便整理整理发了好了。

修伯特是住在森林里的魔女之子，从小看不见东西，但有很高的黑魔法天赋。虽然他母亲也是贵族，但因为他的出生不太光彩（听过七平的大家懂的）所以被赶了出来，因此修伯特对贵族没有什么好感，性格也比较别扭。  
菲尔是国内数一数二的大贵族的嫡子，但小时候被觊觎继承人位置的亲戚害死了。他的母亲为了救他前来向传说中的魔女求助。  
但所谓的魔女其实也只是别人给安的名号，修伯特母亲只是懂点黑魔法，并没办法救活死人。这时她接触到了弟弟人，靠弟弟人的力量救活了菲尔，也治好了修伯特的眼睛。  
之后菲尔就留在森林里和修伯特母子一起生活。从小被养在深闺里的菲尔头一次接触到自由的外界生活，也第一次有了同龄的朋友（这个时候还没意识到对修伯特是喜欢），就很粘修伯特。修伯特从小性格阴郁，看到菲尔的阳光直率就会觉得有点羡慕，也对他有了好感。

菲尔在森林里长到十岁左右才被接回家，因为不想离开就自己跑进林子里去了，修伯特去把他找了回来，和他约定将来一定会去接他。没想到菲尔离开后不久修伯特的母亲就作为魔女被抓走处死了，下令的就是菲尔想隐瞒真相的父亲。修伯特一个人逃进森林深处被弟弟人救了，和弟弟人定下契约决定复仇。  
修伯特在弟弟人的安排下出手搭救了皇女，成为皇女的亲信，正好皇女的理念和他也比较合拍。他设下计谋帮皇女扳倒了菲尔的父亲，把菲尔全家都交给弟弟人做实验材料，唯独留下了菲尔。  
这时的菲尔已经和其他大贵族的女儿订了婚（其实是因为菲尔以为修伯特也死了，心如死灰，又被家里一直逼，不得已才答应的），所以修伯特以为菲尔早就忘了自己，把菲尔关在自己家里尽情折磨。他不知道的是，菲尔非但没忘记他，还一直认为是自己害了修伯特，而且自己跟别人订了婚，感觉是背叛了修伯特，所以一直故意装作不认识他。被修伯特关起来以后也觉得是自己罪有应得，始终默默忍受他的折磨。

菲尔被折磨得快死的时候，总算在意识不清时说出他一直没忘记修伯特，一直喜欢着修伯特。他还说自己这条命是修伯特母亲救的，却害死了救命恩人，那现在就干脆把这条命还给修伯特好了。  
修伯特这才意识到自己犯了天大的错，抱着已经奄奄一息的菲尔去找弟弟人，让他们再救菲尔一次。弟弟人告诉修伯特就算是他们也没办法再次复活一个已死之人，但他们有办法让菲尔永远留在修伯特身边。

之后修伯特的身边就多了一个有着美丽橙色长发的精致人偶。


	2. 超有病的修伯特x菲尔短打

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源是下午太太在群里发的一张【皇女对修伯特菲尔说“这么下去就会出现你们俩的小薄本了”】的图。  
那么我们合理怀疑，皇女就是本cp的隐藏大手【何  
于是就有了下面这个超有病的东西。

当艾黛尔贾特终于成为了君临整个芙朵拉的皇帝，已经习惯了驰骋在战场上的人们就要开始考虑别的事情了。  
除了衣食住行这些基本需求，人们还会需要什么呢？  
那就是艺术与文学。  
身为新上任的宰相，菲尔迪南特自然也要关注一下那些如雨后春笋般争先恐后冒出头来的新作品。  
这天，他便受邀观赏了多萝缇雅创作并主演的新歌剧。  
为了不暴露身份，他简单地变了装，可惜与生俱来的举止仪表混在散场的人潮中还是显眼了些，引来不少年轻女性热切的目光。  
他并没有察觉那些注视，注意力全被歌剧院门口临时搭起的摊位吸引走了。  
“这是现在最畅销的系列小说《如影相随》的最新刊！新鲜出炉！欲购从速！”  
看起来像是书商的男人正卖力吆喝着，摊子周围则里三层外三层地挤满了年轻的女性。  
这么受欢迎的作品我怎么没听说过？  
菲尔迪南特没有多想，很自然地走过去也买了一本。  
不知为何，旁边的女孩在看到菲尔迪南特买书时竟脸红着发出了“好大胆❤”的低声尖叫。

“这……这是什么东西？！”  
坐在回家的马车里，菲尔迪南特难得不顾形象地惊叫出声。  
这本小说的主角是一对年轻男性，他们追随着一位共同的年轻女领主，一个作为谋士为主君出谋划策，一个作为骑士替主君冲锋陷阵。这对年轻人总是因为理念不合而争执不休，然而私下里，他们却是一对深爱着彼此的情侣……  
“‘作者寄语：相信大家早就有所察觉，是的，本书主角的原型正是现今的宫内卿大人和宰相大人’……开什么玩笑？！”  
菲尔迪南特大惊失色，并不是因为自己和修伯特的形象遭到了诋毁，而是因为……  
他们真的就是那样的关系。  
这本书的作者的写作手法十分热情大胆，让当事人之一的菲尔迪南特都看得面红耳赤。  
他本想赶快丢开这本书，谁想到被一个场面吸引了目光。  
作者用大篇幅的笔墨描写了两位主角如何因为公务吵得不可开交，可一走出会议室，谋士便将一包包装精美的红茶塞进了骑士手里，表示晚些时候会登门拜访。  
菲尔迪南特感到后背冒出了一层冷汗：这不就是上周他和修伯特之间发生的事吗？  
他又翻了几页，这次又看到了和上个月修伯特请他吃饭如出一辙的情节，以及和上次他在资料室不小心睡着被修伯特发现，修伯特给他披了件衣服一模一样的桥段，还有……  
菲尔迪南特的脸色变得越来越阴沉了。

晚上，修伯特一如既往将心爱的菲尔迪南特抱进怀里，却觉得他有些不对劲。  
“菲尔？你怎么了？”  
“修伯特，你老实告诉我……”菲尔迪南特铁青着脸把那本书摔在修伯特眼前，“这玩意儿该不会是你写的吧？”  
修伯特拿起那本书翻了几页，挑了挑眉，就随手把书扔到了一边。  
“我亲爱的菲尔，你难道是工作过度脑子都不打转了吗？我会写出这种东西来？”  
修伯特语气里满是嘲弄，但却让菲尔迪南特安下心来：他会这么说，那肯定不是他写的了。  
想到自己误会了修伯特，菲尔迪南特红着脸钻进了他的怀里蹭了蹭，修伯特果然立刻心情大好地又抱住了他。  
当菲尔迪南特开始在修伯特臂弯里颤抖着喘息时，修伯特突然平静地开口：“以防你到处去查作者是谁，我先知会你一声。那书是陛下写的。”  
寂静暂时降临在夜色中，然后被菲尔迪南特的尖叫打破了。

几个月后，菲尔迪南特忍不住又偷偷买来了《如影相随》的最新刊，没想到这次的新书里连床上的画面都活灵活现地写出来了。  
他强忍即将冲破喉咙的惊叫，立刻叫人备马冲进了皇宫。  
没想到在皇帝的办公室外，他清楚地听到和他夜夜缠绵的恋人对艾黛尔贾特说：“陛下，我觉得这里的描写还不够形象，菲尔叫得要诱人多了。”  
“修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉！！！”  
之后，修伯特不得不花了好大功夫才把菲尔迪南特重新哄上他的床。


	3. 今天也在缺德虐菲尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然是中秋节但我就是要虐！
> 
> 记梗，脑洞来自下午刚打完的安巴尔攻略战。
> 
> 今天也在安定地虐菲尔小可爱❤  
人渣老师出没注意【。

玩金鹿线的时候全员挖角，打到安巴尔杀修伯特特意带了菲尔杀夫【bu  
清完场就剩修伯特让菲尔动手的时候，全员围在修伯特的攻击范围外看着菲尔动手。结果菲尔二连击的第二下被修伯特miss了，没杀掉。  
于是老师我天刻回去让亚修先削了一下，正好削到只剩一血，然后菲尔补刀杀了修伯特。

于是老师我开脑了！【你

菲尔和修伯特是发生过肉体关系的恋人，但因为这样那样的原因（老师挖墙脚）离开了帝国。  
安巴尔战前，菲尔主动找到老师表示修伯特要由自己来杀。（混乱邪恶的）老师很高兴地表示同意，还故意说菲尔用这种方式表达自己与帝国和过去的恋人决裂的决心，值得赞赏。菲尔本来就情绪不高，被老师这么一说更纠结了。

攻进安巴尔后，一行人一路把修伯特的部队全清，围住了修伯特不让他逃。然后老师示意全员在修伯特的攻击范围外待机，让菲尔单独去杀修伯特。  
菲尔硬着头皮上前去，被修伯特嘲讽几句忍不住一枪刺出去，可是看到修伯特受伤摇晃了两下，菲尔手就抖了，结果第二枪没打中。  
菲尔心里还忍不住松了一口气，觉得老师肯定会让谁来补刀，结果突然感到眼前景色一滞，回过神来发现又回到了出手前。  
菲尔正感到奇怪，老师突然凑上来，手放在菲尔有些颤抖的握枪的手上，在他耳边说：“你说过要杀他，那就必须杀了他。我会为你无数次回溯时间，直到你亲手杀了他。”

可是被老师这么一搞，菲尔更下不去手了。老师还在他耳边笑着说“你果然还对他余情未了”“他明明反击的时候没有任何犹豫，你却对他下不了手，真是可怜”巴拉巴拉，把菲尔搞得快要崩溃了。  
最后看菲尔实在是没法动手，老师叫来亚修远远射了两箭，把修伯特弄到残血。老师拉着菲尔走到浑身是血跪在地上，已经无力反击的修伯特面前，对菲尔说：“你忍心看他这么痛苦吗？现在只有你能让他解脱了。”  
菲尔再也忍不住，一枪刺死了修伯特。老师带着其他人去占领安巴尔，故意留下菲尔。菲尔怔怔地看着死去的修伯特，把他逐渐冰冷的身体抱进怀里，上马离开了。

从那以后，没有人再见过菲尔迪南特。


	4. 最好的礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20200417修伯特生贺！！！  
梗很俗，随便看看  
有车  
（为什么我今天才发呢？因为正好16号那天我梯子到期了【）

整个大修道院上下都为了进攻菲尔帝亚的准备工作而忙成一团，作为这战事的中心人物艾黛尔贾特的心腹，修伯特自然是最为忙碌的那批人之一。  
虽然菲尔迪南特也为了各种事情忙得几乎脚不沾地，但至少每天还能躺在自己床上睡上几个小时。  
……可他已经不记得上次看到修伯特回宿舍休息是什么时候的事了。  
当又一个被无休止的会议和操练占领的白天过去，菲尔迪南特走到宿舍楼下抬头看去，却仍旧没有从那间房间的窗口看到一丝灯光时，他终于忍不住了。  
他知道现在是非常时期，可今天是修伯特的生日啊，难道今晚他也打算熬个通宵吗？  
一种莫名的不悦自心底油然升起，菲尔迪南特暗自打定主意，转身向着食堂的方向走去。

修伯特一如既往地把自己关在曾经属于西提斯的办公室里。  
等回过神来，他才意识到自己已经盯着被文件和地图堆满的凌乱的桌面发呆很久了。  
修伯特自己也知道他最近实在太疲劳了，但眼下正是最关键的时期，他不允许自己停下脚步。  
他揉了揉眉心，振作一下精神，正打算重新投入眼前看似没有尽头的工作的海洋。  
就在这时，一阵有节奏的敲门声响了起来。  
来访者没有等到修伯特的回应便擅自推门而入，修伯特不由挑了挑不存在的眉毛，但在看到对方的身影后，心里不由生出一种释然的情绪，甚至似乎还涌起了一股暖意。  
走进来的正是菲尔迪南特，他手上还捧着一个托盘，上面稳稳当当地摆着茶壶和两个杯子。  
看到修伯特还在忙，菲尔迪南特皱了皱眉头，但那表情很快就从他脸上消失了，取而代之的是修伯特近来十分熟悉的明朗笑容。  
虽然心里觉得积攒的疲惫都要被这笑容驱散了，修伯特脸上的表情还是没有变化。他知道只是在此时见到菲尔迪南特就能让自己感到一阵轻松，正代表自己到底有多么劳累，但他不想在菲尔迪南特面前露怯。  
“修伯特，我就知道你还在这里！我为你准备了一些红茶……虽然不是你喜欢的特芙，但我觉得这个时间还喝特芙对身体不好，来喝一杯休息一下吧！”  
菲尔迪南特的大嗓门一如既往。他的声音里其实有几分虚张声势的成分，但现在的修伯特完全没有察觉出。  
“菲尔迪南特阁下，您看不出我还在工作吗？”  
尽管心里十分感谢菲尔迪南特的体贴，修伯特还是摇了摇头。  
“适当的休息也是必要的！如果阁下在战前就因为过劳而倒下，那岂不是得不偿失！”菲尔迪南特不由分说地走上前来，小心挪开几份文件，把托盘放在了办公桌上，“因此，我强烈建议阁下在喝完这杯红茶后就回房休息！”  
修伯特叹了一口气：“请阁下放心，我晚上会在那边的沙发上小睡片刻的。现在并没有那个闲暇让我把时间浪费在回房这种小事上……”  
“这怎么是小事呢！”  
菲尔迪南特突然高声打断了修伯特，震得他一阵头疼。  
但菲尔迪南特没有察觉，仍在滔滔不绝地试图说服修伯特。那字字句句传进修伯特耳中，渐渐让他不耐烦起来。  
“……在这里怎么可能休息好呢！而且阁下这么多天都没回过房间，怕不是连衣服都没换过吧！作为一个贵族却如此不注重仪表，阁下如果不能展示完美的姿态，部下也会有样学样，这可是会影响整体士气的大问题！”  
“呵……”修伯特见菲尔迪南特慷慨激昂的演说告一段落，不由冷笑出声，“贵族风范？注重仪表？此时此刻还在考虑这种表面上的事，不愧是艾吉尔公爵家出身的大少爷……哦，不对，艾吉尔家已经被剥夺贵族的头衔和领地了。”  
见菲尔迪南特表情一僵，修伯特脸上阴阳怪气的笑容变得更得意了。  
“阁下有时间在这里对我说教，不如回去保养下您那一头长发如何？为了我耽误了时间，害得阁下明早无法光彩照人地出现在部下们面前，影响了您的部下因为对您的美貌的垂涎而产生的忠诚心，那我可难辞其咎了。”  
“你……你怎么能这么说！”菲尔迪南特气得脸都涨红了，“这是对我的侮辱！请道歉！”  
“哎呀，真是抱歉，我不小心就说出真心话了。”  
“修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉！我是在担心你！为什么你就不能直率地接受别人的好意呢！”  
“阁下的好意只会耽误我的工作。如果不想闹得更不愉快，就请回吧。”  
“你……！”  
“够了！”  
见菲尔迪南特还想上前争辩，修伯特再也忍不住，抬手就想推开他，结果一不小心却打翻了摆在桌角的茶壶。  
茶壶落地摔得粉碎，那一声脆响也终于让修伯特反应过来自己刚才都说了什么。  
而且看到菲尔迪南特做工精致的大衣都被红茶染上了颜色，修伯特心里更是一沉。  
果然，菲尔迪南特的脸色在瞬间变得煞白，可还没等修伯特关切地问出“你没事吧”，他却惊叫一声。  
“糟糕！”  
菲尔迪南特迅速从衣兜里掏出一个包装精美的小包裹。只见那深红色的包装纸和金色的丝带都也被红茶染脏了。  
菲尔迪南特默默地看着手中那个包裹，一时没有出声，而看着他这幅样子，修伯特也不敢率先开口。  
“对不起，我打扰你了。我这就离开……”  
令人喘不过气的沉默最后还是被菲尔迪南特打破了，他低着头，声音低沉地说完，就打算转身离开。  
可修伯特已经看到菲尔迪南特眼角有着一丝晶莹的光，怎么能就这么放他离开。  
他眼疾手快地拉住菲尔迪南特，张了张嘴，一时却说不出话来。  
“……不，该道歉的是我，我说的太过分了。”最后，修伯特还是决定先老实道歉，“你……你没受伤吧？”  
“我没事，红茶早就凉了。”菲尔迪南特的声音还是带着点鼻音，“可是，我给你准备的礼物……”  
他这才转过头来，抓着小包裹的手还在微微打颤。  
“礼物？”  
“哈哈，你果然不记得了。”菲尔迪南特干巴巴地笑了笑，“今天是你的生日。祝你生日快乐，修伯特。”  
看着菲尔迪南特眼角都有点泛红，却还是扯出一个笑脸祝贺自己的样子，修伯特恨不得现在就去请贝雷特老师动用天刻之力回到几分钟前掐死之前的那个自己。  
“我、我很抱歉在你生日这天还惹你生气。我能回去了吗？”  
见修伯特愣住不说话，菲尔迪南特还以为他还在生气，小心翼翼地问。  
“不不不，请等一下。”修伯特赶快把菲尔迪南特抓得更紧了，“那个……好几年没有人为我庆祝过生日了，我只是有些不习惯。”  
他觉得自己脸上有点热，指了指菲尔迪南特手上的小包裹磕磕绊绊地说：“谢、谢谢你，菲尔迪南特，我很高兴你还记得我的生日。我能收下吗？”  
“可、可是……里面一定也……”菲尔迪南特似乎很无法容忍自己准备的礼物被弄脏了这回事，犹豫着不肯交出来，“这个时间我也没办法再为你准备一份礼物了……”  
“没关系！你的祝福对我来说就是最好的礼物了！”  
尽管他也觉得这台词很不适合自己，修伯特还是硬着头皮说了出来。  
虽然菲尔迪南特还是有些迟疑，但还是把那个小包裹递进了修伯特怀里。  
修伯特小心翼翼地打开已经皱巴巴的包装纸，看到一副崭新的黑色皮手套躺在掌心，不由得眼睛一亮，立刻就换上了。  
见修伯特喜欢自己送的礼物，菲尔迪南特似乎松了一口气，但在看到手套上沾着一点污渍的时候，他的表情还是纠结了起来。  
“菲尔迪南特，这都是我自找的，你不要乱想了。”  
“不行！这可是难得的生日礼物！”  
菲尔迪南特眼珠子转个不停，冥思苦想着弥补方案。修伯特看他这样子只觉得十分可爱，也就由他去了。  
“对了！”  
突然，菲尔迪南特拍了一下手，扯过那条金色的丝带，在手腕上绕了两圈。  
他红着脸，微微抬起头打量着修伯特的脸色，不好意思地结巴着说：“礼、礼物就、就是我……你、你觉得怎么样？”  
修伯特是不会承认有一瞬间自己的心脏好像要停跳了的。  
确实，他们之间的亲密关系早已心照不宣，但两人都没有捅破过那层窗户纸。  
而现在菲尔迪南特如此主动地做出了表示，如果不回应，那修伯特还算个男人吗？  
“你、你来真的？”  
紧张之余，连修伯特都控制不住地结巴了起来。  
“嗯……是的。”菲尔迪南特脸上更红了，但他还是很一本正经地用力点了点头，“马上就是决战了，我不想留下遗憾。”  
听到他这么说，修伯特不由得苦笑一声。  
“不会有遗憾的，我们都会平安归来的。”  
没等菲尔迪南特再说什么，他已经抬手把菲尔迪南特揽进了怀里。  
修伯特用那双戴着新手套的手捧起菲尔迪南特的脸，在他唇上落下一个深吻。

“修、修伯特……！”  
听到这几乎是带着哭腔的呼唤，修伯特心里满足极了。  
“怎么了，菲尔迪南特？”  
“你、你还问怎么了……啊！”菲尔迪南特强忍着不发出令自己难堪的声音，可惜收效甚微，“快、快停下……手、手套都弄脏了……嗯啊！”  
“反正已经脏了不是吗？”随着修伯特两根修长的手指活动得更加灵活，被他摁在办公桌上的菲尔迪南特的身体也扭动得更激烈了，“而且这可是你送给我的手套，我当然想第一个让你尝尝被它抚摸的滋味。”  
“你、你在抚摸哪儿呢……咿啊！”  
眼看着菲尔迪南特因为被刺激到敏感部位，整个人都在桌面上弹了起来，修伯特脸上的笑意更浓了。  
“阁下竟然不喜欢吗？这上面沾的可是阁下最喜欢的红茶，现在只不过是换一张嘴来品尝而已。”  
“够、够了……不要装腔作势了！你、你这家伙……！”  
“菲尔迪南特，你真是我一生中收到的最好的生日礼物。”  
修伯特也不管菲尔迪南特又羞又恼的惊叫声，干脆直接用空着的手抬起他一条结实的大腿轻轻啃咬起来，很快就在菲尔迪南特健康的肤色上留下一个又一个红印。  
至于菲尔迪南特那挂满细密汗珠的胸膛，更是早已被修伯特好好把玩了一番，此刻那两颗挺立的乳头正随着剧烈的呼吸不断起伏。  
而比那丰满的胸膛更加挺立的，自然是菲尔迪南特身下那根象征着欲求的棒子。尽管嘴上始终不肯认输，但那已经开始漏水的肉棒毫无疑问地早早对修伯特宣告了自己的认输。  
看着菲尔迪南特苦苦挣扎于快感和矜持之间，修伯特更觉得他惹人怜爱，不由得就顺着大腿一路吻进他的私处，甚至亲吻起菲尔迪南特硬挺的肉棒。  
“啊啊……修伯特……修伯特……！”  
听着菲尔迪南特的声音渐渐变了味，修伯特手上一抖，眼看着菲尔迪南特就在自己眼前射了出来。  
“哎呀，这可真是……”  
修伯特笑着抽回手，拢了拢菲尔迪南特在折腾间变得凌乱的发丝。  
刚刚释放过一次的菲尔迪南特瘫在办公桌上轻轻颤抖着，一双眼里都暂时找不到焦点，就连被修伯特重新抱进了怀里都不自知。  
“这么简单就射出来了，你很久没有自己处理过了吧？别说我了，你最近有好好休息吗？”  
菲尔迪南特慢慢回神，听着修伯特温柔磁性的声音回荡在耳边，只觉得全身心都像是沉醉在了被他的嗓音里，身体竟难以控制地热了起来。  
他的大脑已经无法理解修伯特的问题，只是靠本能在修伯特的胸口磨蹭了几下。  
“修伯特……不继续了吗？”  
见菲尔迪南特带着一脸的迷恋与热意看着自己，修伯特又哪里把持得住。  
“你还记得你是来让我去休息的吗？这不是本末倒置吗？”  
虽然嘴上这么说，修伯特手上可没闲着，早就把刚才给菲尔迪南特脱到一半的衣服全都扒了下来。  
“我听说，睡前做适度的运动，会更有利于睡眠……唔……”  
连自己都不知道自己在辩解什么的菲尔迪南特，话才说到一半就又被修伯特堵住了嘴。感觉到那条灵巧的舌头在挑逗自己，他也回应着活动起舌尖，取悦着修伯特。  
宽敞的办公室内只剩下了粗重的喘息声和亲吻间啧啧的水声，呼吸不畅带来的晕眩感则进一步勾起了菲尔迪南特高涨的情欲。  
当感觉到修伯特又一次分开了自己的双腿，他毫不迟疑地用那两条结实有力的长腿箍住了修伯特的腰。  
“别急，菲尔迪南特。”  
修伯特轻轻让菲尔迪南特躺回桌面上，扯开束缚着自己下体的裤子，龟头抵在了刚才扩张好的穴口上。  
他知道菲尔迪南特还是第一次体验这种事，不急不躁，一点一点地推了进去。  
然而不知是否是他们的身体过于契合，这第一次的进入比修伯特预料的顺利得多。  
等他没费多少力气把又粗又长的肉棒都送进菲尔迪南特的身体，便再一次抱起那正微微打着摆子的身体，奖励似的亲吻着他的颈窝。  
菲尔迪南特还被这小鸡啄米似的轻吻逗得咯咯笑时，修伯特冷不防就开始了抽送。菲尔迪南特惊呼一声，本能地四肢并用扒在了修伯特身上。  
被菲尔迪南特这一抱，修伯特整张脸都埋进了那厚实的胸膛里。他干脆顺势又用嘴把玩起那两团胸肉，手上也不老实地揉捏起菲尔迪南特在马上锻炼出来的结实臀肉，直搞得菲尔迪南特连成句的话都说不出来，只剩下嗯嗯啊啊地呼唤着修伯特名字的力气，下面倒是不依不饶地紧紧咬住修伯特，像是要把他彻底榨干。  
修伯特最近忙着准备进军，同样很久没有释放过，被菲尔迪南特这么饥渴地索取，没多久就缴械投降，一个控制不住就全都射在菲尔迪南特里面了。  
“呜……！”  
菲尔迪南特轻哼一声，也像是呼应着修伯特一样又射了一次，随后便彻底软了下来，挂在修伯特肩头不停颤抖。  
修伯特一直等到菲尔迪南特的呼吸重新变得匀称才慢慢退了出来，想了想，还是抱着他走到平时假寐的沙发边，让他躺了上去。  
“抱歉，修伯特……”菲尔迪南特的眼神还有些模糊，脸上却露出一个傻笑，“结果既打扰了你的工作，也没让你休息成。”  
“没关系，夜还长着呢。”修伯特忍不住苦笑，“不过咱们这个样子回宿舍要是被巡逻的士兵看到就不好了，不如今晚就借用一下大司教阁下的房间吧。”  
“大、大司教的房间？！”  
这句话似乎让菲尔迪南特猛地清醒了过来，脸色都变得不太对劲了。  
“怎么？事到如今你不会还要说什么‘大司教的房间是神圣不可侵犯的’这种话吧？”  
“不……我不是那个意思……”  
修伯特奇怪地打量着菲尔迪南特的样子，看他目光左右游移，就像是干了什么亏心事。  
一个念头突然闪现在修伯特的脑海。  
“难道说，你幻想我们在大司教的床上翻云覆雨，又兴奋起来了？”  
“你你你说说什么呢！我我我怎么可可能！”  
可惜，菲尔迪南特红得像是要滴出血来的脸色已经暴露了他的真实想法。  
“想不到你还有这么大胆的一面，下次我们直接在下面的大圣堂里做，你看怎么样？”  
这次菲尔迪南特直接羞得连话都说不出来，但是下面却早早就老实地硬了起来。  
他也察觉了自己身体的变化，干脆把一张通红的脸藏进了修伯特的胸前。  
“不过今晚，我们就用大司教的房间凑合一下吧。相信那张大床睡起来一定很舒服。”  
心满意足的修伯特就这么把菲尔迪南特抱上了三楼（虽然腰有点危险），两人一起沉入那张柔软的大床。  
再一次把菲尔迪南特压在身下前，修伯特轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
“谢谢你，菲尔迪南特，这真的是我这辈子最好的一个生日了。”


	5. 那一夜的他们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菲尔迪南特生日快乐！！！！！  
和前一篇是连续的。

菲尔迪南特独自走在菲尔帝亚的街头。  
尽管已是大树之节的末尾，这个北方国度的王都仍然寒冷得仿佛恩巴尔少有的严冬。  
刚刚受过烈火与激战双重荼毒的街道上一片狼藉，但并没有几个人影。象征过去的大司教蕾雅——或者该叫她“纯白无暇者”——倒下之后，艾黛尔贾特立刻下令搜救全城被蕾雅下令放的火波及的百姓。帝国士兵们尚未来得及庆祝这来之不易的胜利，便马不停蹄地投入这项新的工作中。  
如今天色已经彻底暗了下来，曾经充斥这座都市的悲呼与哀鸣也终于渐渐消失。可菲尔迪南特还是放心不下，又带了几个人分头在菲尔帝亚里搜寻是否有他们看漏的无辜百姓。  
不过看来帝国士兵们的工作完成得很好，一路走来，菲尔迪南特并未发现受伤的人。偶尔能看到几座受损不严重的房子窗口还漏出几缕灯光，但那几户人家都门窗紧闭，像是在害怕能堂堂走在外面的菲尔迪南特。  
毕竟自己在不久前对他们来说还是敌国的将领，菲尔迪南特能够理解他们的想法，只能带着淡淡的苦笑继续前进。  
仔细想想，自己身上连个像样的武器都没带就跑出来了，回去怕是要免不了被修伯特唠叨半天。  
菲尔迪南特正打算回头，眼角却瞥到一座建筑。  
鬼使神差般，他的两条腿就像是自己动起来了一样，向着那座建筑走去。

那是一座简陋的教会，外墙被火焰灼成了黑色，玻璃碎了大半，两扇对开的木门只有一扇还勉强挂在合页上。  
菲尔迪南特脚踩着脱落的木门走进教会，看到室内倒是还比较整洁，只有一些碎玻璃洒在地上。  
唯有祭坛上摆着的女神像不知消失去了哪里，月光透过破损的彩绘玻璃在地面上直接投射下清冷的色彩，显得格外孤寂。  
菲尔迪南特看着眼前的光景，心中似有万千感慨，却无法汇聚成成句的语言。  
“原来你在这里。”  
一个熟悉的声音突然自背后响起，吓了菲尔迪南特一跳。  
他回过头，看到一个仿佛和影子融为一体的黑色身影站在门口。  
“修伯特！你怎么来了？”  
修伯特像是很无奈地摇着头走了进来。  
“第一阶段的善后工作告一段落了，卡斯帕尔他们吵着要开个黑鹫游击队内部的庆祝会，却哪里都找不到你。”他的目光在室内绕过一圈，最后落回菲尔迪南特身上，话头停了半刻才继续说道，“我找人一问才知道，你竟然连声招呼都不打，武器都不带就跑出来巡逻……”  
果然被念叨了，菲尔迪南特缩了缩脑袋，老实地没有反驳。  
看他这个样子，修伯特本来还想继续说下去的话也没再继续了。  
不明白他怎么愿意错过这个讽刺自己的大好机会，菲尔迪南特不解地歪了歪头。  
“……咳咳。算了，今天是个特别的日子，我就放你一马。”  
不知是不是被菲尔迪南特盯得不好意思了，修伯特少见的移开了目光，还装模作样地清了清嗓子。  
“那我们快回去吧，大家不是要庆祝吗？”  
“不，还是不要回去了。”  
修伯特突然拉住菲尔迪南特，夜色中，他的脸色似乎和平时不太一样。  
“咦？可是……”  
“在这个特别的日子里，你不愿意和我两人独处一下吗？”  
一听到这句话，菲尔迪南特的脸上登时就烧了起来。  
“我、我当然愿意和你在一起……可是难得的胜利庆祝……”  
“不。”修伯特斩钉截铁地打断了菲尔迪南特，“不是为了我们取得的胜利，是为了你的生日。”  
“生日快乐，菲尔迪南特。”

“……哎？”  
菲尔迪南特愣了足足三秒，嘴里漏出一声极为不优雅体面的怪声。  
“天哪！今天是我的生日！”  
然后一声震耳欲聋的惊呼又震落了几块摇摇欲坠的碎玻璃。  
“你竟然会忘记这种事……”  
菲尔迪南特兴奋地一把把还在嘀咕的修伯特抱进怀里，后面那句“亏你半个月前还跑来我这闹……”也被他开心的叫声盖了过去。  
“谢谢你！修伯特！我太开心了！”  
“只是被别人庆祝生日，至于这么开心吗？从小到大，你那个爱慕虚荣的老爸一定为你举办过无数次盛大的生日宴会吧？”  
“被你祝福和那些不一样！而且这么忙的时候你还记得来祝我生日快乐，我当然开心！”  
抱着修伯特原地转了三圈，菲尔迪南特才放开了他。修伯特虽然有些尴尬，倒也没有阻止菲尔迪南特，还难得地笑了出来。  
“之前忙成那样，你不是也特地来为我庆祝了生日吗？”  
想到那天发生的一切，羞耻心如同喷发的岩浆猛地涌上菲尔迪南特的脑顶，他的脸瞬间就红了。  
他手足无措地想要说什么，却连一句话都想不出来。  
修伯特看他手舞足蹈的，料到他的语言功能一定是又短路了，干脆上前把他揽进怀里，在他额角上落下一个吻。  
“你看，我不是说过吗？我们都会平安无事的。”  
在修伯特的怀中总算渐渐冷静下来，菲尔迪南特也抬起手回抱住他，感受着修伯特身上传来的温暖。  
“嗯，我从未怀疑过你说的话。”  
“真的？五年前在士官学校里时你也没怀疑过？包括我威胁要除掉你那些话？”  
“修伯特，你一定要哪壶不开提哪壶吗……”菲尔迪南特无奈地抬起头，正迎上修伯特有些戏谑的笑脸，嘴角也不由得翘了起来，“那么我也要提醒你，如果你想除掉我，现在可是最好的时机。你看，我手无寸铁、毫无防备地依偎在你怀里，对你来说，要干掉现在的我比捏死一只蚂蚁还简单吧？”  
“确实如此。”修伯特也不反驳，但手上把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧了些，“但我要是那么做，今后我要去哪找一个能像你一样整天和我‘针锋相对’的人呢？”  
菲尔迪南特感觉到修伯特边说着，两只手边不老实地活动起来，撩起了他的一头长发，还在他颈后摸索着什么。  
片刻后，修伯特放开手后退一步，目光落在了菲尔迪南特的胸前。  
顺着他的视线，菲尔迪南特也低下头，看到一个在月色中闪耀着微光的东西被一根银链拴着，挂在自己的胸口。  
“这是……”  
菲尔迪南特抬起手捞起那个圆形的小东西，捧到眼前。  
“修、修伯特！这不是戒指吗？！”  
“咳咳……确实如此。”  
修伯特十分难得地没有看着菲尔迪南特的眼睛回答道，仔细看去，他的脸色比刚才更加明显得变红了。  
“我本来想给你准备个更好的，可是你也知道，最近实在是没有那个时间。以后……仪式的时候我一定会送你一个更衬你的。”修伯特扭着头不停地说了好久才意识到没有听到菲尔迪南特的声音，这才小心翼翼地瞥了一眼，“菲尔迪南特？！”  
眼见着菲尔迪南特摇摇晃晃的，像是随时都会倒在地上，修伯特赶快伸手扶住了他。  
“你没事吧？！”  
“我、我只是有点头晕……”  
菲尔迪南特在修伯特的搀扶下坐在了附近的长椅上，有些虚弱地回答。  
“你是不是太累了？要不要躺一下？”  
看修伯特不知所措的担心样子，菲尔迪南特禁不住笑了出来。  
“不，我只是……我只是太开心了！”菲尔迪南特爱惜地摸着胸前的戒指说，“我也不要什么别的了，这个戒指对我来说就足够了。”  
他拉着修伯特坐在自己身边，在修伯特脸上亲了一下，还忍不住擦了擦开始泛红的眼角。  
“菲尔迪南特，你这个人就是太情绪化了。”  
修伯特叹了一口气，这才放下心来。  
可就像菲尔迪南特刻在骨子里的戏剧性表现一样，修伯特也是不多阴阳怪气几句就浑身不痛快。  
“你真的确定我不用再给你准备一个？万一结婚的时候你掏出来一个你家祖传的大金戒指要给我戴，那我岂不是很没面子。”  
“修伯特……”  
“好吧，我说笑的，你高兴就好。”  
听着菲尔迪南特的声音又沉了几度，修伯特才赶快收回自己那多余的话。  
菲尔迪南特摇了摇头，想了想才又说道：“如果你无论如何都觉得这个戒指不够的话，那就再答应我一件事。”  
“我无法保证自己能力范围之外的事。”  
明明都是一个意思，这种时候就不能说“只要是我能做到的我都会答应你”吗！  
这次菲尔迪南特直接在心里高声吐槽了一句。  
“你放心，我不会让你为难。”菲尔迪南特只觉得心好累，这一晚上又是惊喜又是无奈，来回折腾着实在让他有些吃不消，“我只是希望，今后每年你我的生日时，我们能坐在一起喝一杯特芙和红茶。”  
修伯特一时没有回答，让菲尔迪南特不禁有些奇怪地歪头看了看他的样子。只见修伯特竟然愣在那里，一脸“就这样？！”的惊讶神情。  
“你要是敢问一句‘就这样？’我就揍你。”  
“……我没打算这么问。”  
骗子。看修伯特心虚地把目光移开，菲尔迪南特就知道自己没猜错。  
“好吧，那我们只能抓紧了。”  
菲尔迪南特正在腹诽修伯特的没情调，没想到修伯特突然站了起来，还拉着他的胳膊让他也起身。  
“抓紧？抓紧干什么？”  
“马上就是午夜了，我们得趁今天还没结束，赶快准备一场茶会啊。”

多年后，他们仍能记得那个早春的晚上，两人是如何手拉手跑在菲尔帝亚没有人影的街道上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有话要说……  
我好久没写这么肉麻的甜文了！  
我原来还会写甜文啊！我都不知道呢！  
其实我手头积压了好多梗都没写，因为四月是修菲月不能虐他们（谁决定的？）我才都攒着了！  
所以明天开始我又要欺负菲尔了~


End file.
